Vampires
Rumors of Death and its Reverse Throughout the history of Ori, there have been many cases of un-death creeping through the twisting essences of raw magic that make up the universe. These beings have varied greatly, and have never gained a foothold in the world of the living. Despite this, however there has been folklore of 'Vampires' in every developed society. And if societies that have never met all have stories of the same thing, there might be something to those folktales... The Forgotten Origination of the 'Vampire' Long ago, there was one very powerful magister who utilized his power to expand his own lifespan. Through this means of extending his lifespan, he became what is referred to as a Lich. And it was this man who created the first 'Vamprie'. In need of more powerful undead followers, he created the Vampire Blood-Curse, and spread it to his descendants. From these descendants, who grew to hate and scorn the world of the living they had been denied, spread this curse throughout the populace until it was eradicated by a civilization of non-mortals who could not be infected. Despite this, the curse survived to the modern era, hidden and kept secret from the world of the living by the few secretive and powerful families that keep it... Physiology of the 'Vampire' In the world of Ori, Vampires are the unfortunate mortals who have been inflicted with life after death and gifted the special abilities that come from that. These abilities are mostly based around the use of subtlety, and the traits that have kept the few existing vampires of the world hidden and away from the eyes of the living. The Vampires of Ori differ from the Vampires of other worlds in several ways: Vampires of Ori- * -possess common vampire characteristic traits; such as elongated fangs, pale skin, and longer fingernails, etc... ** Their pale skin does gain some rosy color and completion immediately prior to feeding, and for a short time afterwards. * -are able to move in sunlight without being destroyed, though they are averse to the light because of their pale skin. * -can be seen within a mirror or film (even though no nation as of yet has developed the technology of creating or viewing film). * -have the potential to be spellcasters, but ONLY if they were in life. ** If a Vampire has no previous ability to cast magic, they cannot access any new parts of the spectrum of magic that envelops the universe. ** If they did not know any previous necromancy, they are unable to learn new necromancy spells and have to rely on their natural abilities to create undead and creatures. ** This phenomenon is caused by the fact that being cursed into undead has ripped them magically from the natural flow of raw magic. * -feed on blood, but only turn others into Vampires by injecting their own cursed blood into the victim, which they can choose whether or not to do when feeding. ** During the course of turning a being, the Vampire can make lesser undead (i.e. thralls, ghouls, etc...) by providing their cursed blood, but not in enough quantity to create another Vampire. ** Vampires can only turn sentient creatures. Anything with lesser brain functions is destroyed by the curse, but the potential exists to create twisted monstrosities using the cursed blood. But these are always mindless bestial forms, and few have ever been reported since most vampires try to keep their existence secretive... Category:Races Category:Undead